Cowboy Outlaw
by Raiden99
Summary: Please write comments: This story is my first about a man named Chase


Cowboy Outlaw Chapter 1 As I walked down the ally I watched as drunken men hit on girls. At this time in my life I was a nothing, a nobody. Just some punk outlaw after fame and riches. Every day was the same, watch the Outlaw channel to see what new bounties were up. Go after some punk then come back home. I didn't have a house or any thing like that. All I had was my fighter ship. Two wings with cannons on each end, a charged particle gun in the middle like a nose. High speed thrusters too. I called it the Phoenix. Well to make a long story short I'm gonna tell you all why I'm telling you this. You see I had this dream that I would be the most famous Outlaw in the galaxy. But that all ended one day. I was on a mission. A guy they called Vamp, he was around my town. So I decided to go after him. He was legendary for using knives. And I was known for using my sword a lot. I took the Phoenix around town one night. I stopped at this club called Orion. It was a good club, nice music and all. Not much of a dancer so I told the bartender to give me his best beer. As soon as it reached me, it started. Vamp, who was said to have been around started to feed off this lady. Everyone started to run but me. I reached to my side for my Socom, a type of handgun. I ran to him. While running I pulled out my Socom and fired away like a mad man. I was dumb to do that. He took his knife he used to kill the girl and spend, blocking the bullets. Boy was I in for it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hi the name is ED. People say I'm crazy but I just ignore them. My pal Chase was in big trouble with that Vamp guy. Chase kept shooting at him but that Vamp guy just spends around to block the bullets. I didn't know what to do, Chase sure didn't no what to do. So I got in front of Chase and said stop to Vamp. "What?" Said Vamp confused. "Fool you two dare try to kill me, I will kill the both of you!" "Ha Funny, you kill me, I would like to see that." "Chase don't boast he might kill you." "Well Chase nice knowing ya, bye." ED ran out of the club and flew off. Now what am I going to do. I guess I have to. Vamp didn't let Chase finish his sentence, instead he stabbed Chase in the arm. "Ah! You dirty Bitch, what the hell is wrong with you." "Shit! Now I'm bleeding half to death." "Ha , now it is your time to die!" Vamp rushed Chase and attacked again this time missing. Chase reached to his side a took out his sword. Chase was very fast with a sword, so when Vamp slashed again he hit nothing but sword. I swung my sword at him, but he had jumped away. We continued until we ended up on the roof. As we were fighting on the roof he slashed at my legs. I jumped back and did a flip. I was in the air when I saw that he was waiting for me. When I landed it did a sweep kick aimed at my legs. I flipped back and landed. As soon as I landed a knife was flying at my head. I threw my sword in the air blocking it. Then I twirled and stabbed Vamp in the stomach. As I wiped blood off my face. I noticed he had a tattoo that I had seen before. I ignored it and ran out of the club. After I went to the Police Station for my money I wandered around town. What was I to do next? Where to go. As I said this to my self a women yelled out "You killed my partner!" and fired away at me. I ducked down, rolled, pulled out my Socom and fire back. I chased after the car. I called for Phoenix and she came. I stood on the edge of Phoenix firing back at the Women. She must had been with Vamp. I jumped in the air and landed on the car. I put my gun away and quickly took out my sword. I slashed her gun. As I was about to kill her I was shot. Another passenger in the car shot me. I rolled of the car and lay on the ground. I felt the spot where I was shot. Not that deep I thought. I got up, bleeding. I began to wobble. I fell back down. When I blacked out all I saw was a man helping me. I woke up in an hospital. Everything was fine for me. But the women and Vamp. I didn't care anymore. After that I became famous like I wanted. And now I wish I wasn't. Well all that's my life story.  
  
~See~ ya~ later~ Space~ Cowboy~ 


End file.
